Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 6
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * ** Igor ** ** Unnamed soldiers * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Max * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** **** * Items: * War Machine Armor * Iron Man Armor ** ** ** ** Iron Man Armor Model 1 Mark III ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unidentified others * * * * * * Hulk's Pants * * * * and * * Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Riri Williams contemplates in astonishment the numerous armor of Iron Man stored at the Hall of Armor, accompanied by Amanda Armstrong, Pepper Potts, MJ Watson, Friday, and the Tony Stark A.I.. After Riri enthusiastically demonstrates her knowledge on Tony's suits, Amanda introduces her to MJ and reintroduces her to Pepper and Friday. Following the ensuing courtesies and the recapitulation of Riri's sudden rise in popularity as Ironheart, Amanda offers the young girl the opportunity to use Tony's lab at the Stark Industrial Complex as her base of operations. Riri hesitates, but Pepper encourages to accept the offer. Meanwhile in Paris, a woman named Max enters into a restaurant and meets up with a shadowed bulky man identified as Mr. Lucky. They begin to discuss Mr. Lucky's intention to rule Latveria, and Max points out the state of disarray of the country would allow Mr. Lucky to seize control as soon as he simply started assisting its citizens. Max wonders why does Mr. Lucky have his sights on the small country, and he replies the place has a special place in their hearts. In Chicago, at Riri's garage, the Tony Stark A.I. is trying to convince Riri to accept Amanda's offer, but she avoids the subject by focusing on Tomoe, and begins to theorize how do her powers work. The Tony Stark A.I. theorizes she can control energy fields still undiscovered and Riri suggests she's maybe creating these new energy fields herself. The duo's brainstorming is interrupted when they notice a female representative of M.I.T. talking to Riri's mother on the driveway. After fearing M.I.T. would try to claim ownership of the Ironheart prototype Riri created at their campus with their stolen material, Riri is called by her mother to the living room. The M.I.T. representative named Dana Richardson reveals the institute wants Riri to return, having recognized their negligence of her special needs led to her illicit actions. In addition to her return, Riri would be offered access to the full resources of their robotics laboratories. This proposal also catches Riri by surprise. In Latveria, a helicopter lands on a military base. Its leader General Karadick welcomes the woman riding it, Lucia von Bardas, who has returned to the country to turn it into the world power she believes it was meant to be. Clad in her armor, Ironheart flies out of her house and demands the Tony Stark A.I. to find her some situation to assist in order to blow off steam. She's directed to downtown Philadelphia and is shown taking down Armadillo. Suddenly, a voice behind her back congratulates her. It's the Champions who have come to offer her a spot on their team. | Solicit = • Riri’s adventures go very viral. Everyone wants a piece of the newest Iron Man… Ironheart. But not everyone is thrilled with how she is representing herself to the public. • All this, a new potential boyfriend AND the latest new addition to the Iron Man rogues’ gallery! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included